


A Friend in Need

by rainbowpotato12



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I don't see a lot of darkrai and alicia so i'm here to save the day, Other, Panic Attack, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowpotato12/pseuds/rainbowpotato12
Summary: Ever since Alicia and Darkrai became friends, conflicts began to surface. Is Darkrai able to help his friend? Or is it too late?
Relationships: Darkrai and Alicia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

> nkjkjhaksjhfakj i don't see a lot of alicia and darkrai smh  
> honestly they seem good friends and they need more recognition soooo-

Alicia decided to create a little fireplace a while ago, she made sure that the fire did not end up burning the whole garden or its residents.

Alicia rested against the tree; the girl was taking a break after entertaining the Pokémon for quite a while now. As she stared at the flickering flames, she did not appear to be smiling, instead she had a blank look on her face.

The cool wind gently brushed her hair and body like silk. The night sky looked beautiful this evening.

It appeared to be that something was troubling her, but what could it be? It was unusual for a happy girl like her to be so down.

There was no way Alicia was planning on going back home anytime soon. For once, she wanted time for herself. She was absolutely _fine_ with the consequences she would most likely receive once she got home.

Alicia tightly closed her eyes, fearing that someone or something was watching her break down.

**_Freak!_ **

**_What a disgrace!_ **

**_Weirdo!_ **

**_Outcast!_ **

_Why would she defend an **ugly monster?!**_

As she was sulking with shame and disappointment, she was unaware that a dark silhouette began to emerge from the grass.

**”Alicia.”**

Alicia began to smile when she heard his voice, internally thankful that her friend Darkrai, has arrived. She appreciated the other Pokémon that lived in the garden, but Darkrai always managed to make her feel happy. Even when it was one of those days.

” Hello Darkrai, what brings you here?”

Alicia understood that Darkrai never talked much, and she respected that, nonetheless, she was still able to understand him through his actions. Though, today, was one of those days where Darkrai seemed to be on a talkative mood.

**”You seemed alone, I figured you needed someone to talk to.”**

Alicia let out a laugh, but it did not sound happy or pleased, it sounded so broken. This caught Darkrai’s attention. Now something was _definitely_ wrong.

”You know me quite well, yes I am very exhausted from today. This garden is amazing, but it can be pretty lonely sometimes...”

Darkrai slightly tilted his head with confusion, what did she mean- _Oh._

The young girl slowly began to frown, which caught Darkrai off guard. He has never seen his friend so... upset. What happened? Was she okay?

Alicia felt Darkrai’s blue eyes focus solely on her. She noticed that the mystical Pokémon steadily got a bit closer.

**”Alicia, are you alright?”**

His friend shook her head, “No... I’m not Darkrai. For once, I just wish things were different.”

Darkrai did not mutter a single word, he waited for Alicia to continue.

After noticing that Darkrai was not going to say anything, she released a shaky sigh, she hesitantly continued.

”The truth is… e-ever since we became friends, some of the Pokémon in this garden are scared of me. And it’s not just the Pokémon, other people think I am some kind of… freak. That’s why I’m so alone all the time. No one ever wants to talk to… m-me. It’s like I don’t exist…”

Alicia hugged herself, suddenly feeling cold. Her chest began to tighten. She felt like she was unable to breathe.

_Stay calm._

_Breathe._

**_Breathe._ **

~~**_BREATHE!_ ** ~~

There was silence, before Alicia let out a sob, which stunned Darkrai.

**“Al-“**

She turned to face her companion; tears slowly began to pour down from her eyes. There was some snot emerging around her nostrils. Alicia looked completely devastated.

”Darkrai why can’t they understand?! You’re not a threat to anyone! You have no control over your powers... it’s just something you need to do. T-This garden is the only place that ever makes me... h-happy.”

Alicia quickly looked away, she used her sleeve to wipe away the tears and mucus, is this what it felt like to be an outcast? The pain was unbearable.

She used to have many friends, the people, and the Pokémon always greeted her happily. Alicia was considered to be a ray of sunshine for everyone in Alamos Town, her school, the festivals that would occasionally happen once a year, and the garden.

But now?

The only thing Alicia would receive nowadays was insults, angry looks, her so called ‘friends’ no longer associating with her, and the Pokémon hiding with terror whenever the girl was near.

All because she was friends with Darkrai.

Alicia feared telling her parents of the bullying and what she had to deal with as an everyday basis. But the child knew that her parents would most likely prevent her from coming back to the garden ever again.

Which meant she would never see Darkrai again, that thought alone deeply terrified her. Even if Alicia had her parents, they were always busy. They never had the time to spend time with their own child.

_**How sad is that?** _

Only Darkrai was able to calm her down.

The garden was the only place where she truly felt safe, it made her relieved to see that numerous Pokémon still treated her as a friend. Even after she made friends with a dangerous Pokémon, they still treated her with respect.

But…

That still was not enough.

So many people and Pokémon clearly believed she was strange or ridiculous just because she made friends with a Pokémon that had the ability to deliver anyone or any Pokémon awful nightmares.

And at first, Alicia could understand their fear. Darkrai’s were known to cause terror, pain, and horrible nightmares to their targets.

But this was starting to get ridiculous, Darkrai proved himself various times that he was not evil. He was just a Pokémon simply doing what all Pokémon had to do.

Darkrai was not like that. He never truly appreciated his actions, nor did he find it entertaining to see others suffering because of him.

As much as he detested it, he had no other choice but to obey. After all, it was his job.

However, this? This was _**just wrong.**_

Darkrai felt his heart tore to pieces just by seeing Alicia in such a vulnerable state. Her whimpers and sobs ripped him apart.

He knew that he was the real reason everyone was so scared of him. At this point, he was used to it.

But Alicia?

She did not deserve this.

She was just a child.

How has Alicia been able to hide all of this pain? Did he _ever_ notice how strained or fake her smiles were all this time?

Or how Alicia would straight away show a frown when she thought no one else was looking?

Just _how long_ was Alicia able to keep this up? And how was her home life?

Did her parents even know what was going on?

A part of him was screaming in rage, why _Alicia?_ What did she ever do to receive this treatment?

She was a sweet little girl, and the first one to ever show Darkrai sympathy and kindness. Throughout his life, all he ever earned was anger and fear. But here, in this garden, he obtained affection and friendship. Something he was grateful to have.

He had to do something, there was no way he was going to leave his friend suffering all alone. As much as he wanted to take out his anger to those who treated Alicia wrong, he knew it would make the situation much, much worse. There were more important things he had to do first.

**“Alicia, can you look at me?”**

Alicia did not respond; her face was buried in the hem of her dress. She was ashamed that Darkrai had to see her like this.

_How embarrassing_ , she wished the ground could just swallow her up.

**“Please?”**

That single word made Alicia’s gut twist with guilt. She could **not** lose her only friend!

Cautiously, Alicia sluggishly looked up to stare at Darkrai. Her fingers began to grow paler since she was firmly clutching her dress.

Time seemed to go slow, as Darkrai was extremely close to Alicia. His arms carefully opened wide…

And what happened next startled her.

She felt Darkrai wrap his smooth arms around her, pulling her towards his chest.

**”I know that feeling Alicia, but do not let their actions and words bring you down. You are an amazing friend, and every day I am forever grateful for your kindness. You made me feel something I never felt before, loved. I will always belong in this garden; I will never leave you. I understand that this is hard now, but we are going to fix this... together.”**

Hearing those words sent Alicia sobbing again, but this time it was tears of happiness. Alicia softly wrapped her arms around the Pokémon. Darkrai did not hesitate to wrap his arms around the girl, being careful not to hurt her fragile figure.

Alicia slowly stopped shaking; it was evident that Darkrai’s words were starting to make her feel better.

**“Alicia I will always be here for you, and friends _always_ help each other out.”**

Saying the word ‘friends’ tasted foreign to the mystical Pokémon, he never had a companion ever since he came to this world. Darkrai was still learning friendship, and luckily, he was getting better every day.

Even if the situation was not going so great at the moment, Alicia knew Darkrai meant it when he declared he was never going to leave her side.

Alicia gave Darkrai a smile, but this time she genuinely meant it. It made Darkrai delighted to see that he was able to cheer up his friend.

**_Now that’s the Alicia I know._ **

” T-Thank you Darkrai. Can we stay like this for a little longer?”

Darkrai sat against the tree, his arms securely wrapped around Alicia. He watched Alicia, his gaze never breaking.

His eyes crinkled to what appeared to be a smile.

**”Of course, friend."**


End file.
